Power Form
"This article is about Power Forms in general. You may be looking for Power Forms in the DocSoul." A Power Form, is a special form or creature unique to humans that they can magically transform into after experiencing the biological process. Each Power Form is different from another and they all possess various powers, abilities, characteristics, sizes, strengths, weaknesses, etc. History The Power Form concept was created centuries ago when DocGod came to Earth. After his sons offered the God Cards to him, which he rejected. He gave each individual son a Power Form and the knowledge of them. He told them that every Doc will get one during his 10th life year. Over the course of centuries, every member of The Doc Family had a different Power Form than another member of the family. Each with its unique powers and abilities. However not only the Doc's were giving this privilege. Many villains of the family experimented to give them self a Power Form. Over the course of many years, foes have created items that would give everyone a Power Form through unknown means. Information Power Forms come in different species and their are numerous types of Power Forms. The four most common type of Power Forms are: 'Animal:' Animal Power Forms resemble real life animals and have powers and abilities that fit the Power Form based animal. An animalistic based Power Form can posses powers and abilities that are not normal to the animal it's based of. For example: *Scarab is based of the beetle type scarabaeus sacer and possesses such abilities like burrowing in sand and shaping it self into a ball form. *Sphinx is based of a mystical Egyptian sphinx and possesses such abilities as guardianship and has feline traits. 'Vehicle:' Each vehicle based Power Form can resemble a real vehicle. These vehicle based Power Forms have powers and abilities based on the vehicle they are modeled after. For example: *Cargo is based on a compact submarine and is able to swim very deep underwater and carry humans within him. He can also illuminate into the deep darkness underwater. *Terraria is based on an excavator and as such is capable of using his arm to dig up sand and dirt. He also possesses wheels, enabling him to drive with full speed. 'Humanoid:' Humanoid Power Forms have human based appearances. For the most part they don't posses powers and abilities that humanoids necessarily need. For example: *KnightLord resembles a humanoid being. He has the ability to walk in an upright position and has a humanoid build. Meaning that he walks on two legs, has two arms and one head with two eyes. *Telicis also resembles a humanoid being. Despite being notable taller than an average human, he still possesses the humanoid traits that where previously listed. 'Robotic:' Robotic Power Forms have robot based characteristics and are mostly guided by an electronic circuitry. They also have a higher form of computerized artificial intelligence. For example: *Magician is the perfect example of a robotic Power Form. He resembles a humanoid robot and is constructed out of metal. *Overcharge is also another robotic Power Form example. He may be small but he too has robot characteristics. Powers and Abilities Every Power Form has their own unique powers and abilities. The powers of a Power Form can depend on what they are based off. For instance a bulky Power Form probably has great physical strength and durability. Sometimes a Power Form doesn't have a fitting ability. For instance some Power Forms are capable of flight and don't even have wings or any other apparent form of propulsion. Power Forms with a slender built have enhanced agility and presumably also enhanced reflexes. However Power Forms with a bulk build can have these abilities as well. Some Power Form have access to some form of weapon. This weapon may or may not give it's holder abilities it normally wouldn't have. They can also heavily depend on their weapon when faced in battle. This means that when they don't have it, they are weakened to some degree. No Power Form can be permanently destroyed. When a Power Form gets destroyed, it will regenerate itself over time, preventing itself and the user from a non-natural death. Though because a Power Form cannot be used indefinitely, it doesn't prevent a user from never dying. Obtaining A Power Form There are people who are born with a Power Form in them, like The Doc Family. From the moment they are born they have a Power From in them. When a Doc reaches the age of 10, the Power Form evolves. They start with getting a little bit sick and get a fever. When the fever has vanished and they feel healthy, they will transform in their Power From soon. When they finally transform into their Power From, there is a change that it's a little bit too much and they will temporarily lose self-control. This is normal and there isn't much of collateral damage. It has been a tradition in the Doc Family that when a child transforms back into her normal self, it has to touch the DocSoul in order to complete the ceremony. In reality, the DocSoul scanned the Power From and uploaded it into The Core. When this happens there has to be a parent Doc (or a grandparent, uncle of nephew) in case of emergency. There is a change that an infant Doc will be unable to control and have complete power over there newly Power Form. This happened to Noa Doc. Because her father died, Noa was never really able to gain access to her Power Form. However there were instances that she could transform into Celestial when she was emotional unstable and unable to think properly. There are also people who are non-Doc's who are able to transform into Power Forms. Hank Doc for example was only engaged to Noa when he obtained his Power Form because he stepped on the DocSoul in order to save her. How this actually happened is not known. It is also not explained how Catherine Doc obtained her Power Form. People like Amset Ra and The General are humans who never gained an official Power Form. When they saw Noa doing this, they improvised. They fused themselves with their main guardian, Octo and Scorpio. However Amset can only do this when he has all of his 6 Golden Items, which is somewhat difficult. But The General can do this when he has his complete armor, which he has most of the time. They however know that when they do that, they could face DocGod who they fear. So they only use their Power Form, when they think they have an advantage. The human mind has control over the transformation to the Power Form. In some cases, someone else has complete control over the Power Form and human form. There are other ways to for a normal human being to gain a Power Form. There are weapons/devices that can give any person a Power Form, which is implied to happen with Nazim. The Power Form tends to suits the personality of the person or who they are at heart. For example, a shy person will rather have a defensive Power Form instead of an offensive Power Form. And a person who likes to do things quickly will gain a Power Form with higher speed. Notable Power Forms This is a list of known Power Forms in this Universe: *Celestial *Pharaoh *KnightLord *OldDrox *Rat *Telicis *FireRider *RocketWarrior *ZapStorm *Hyriem *Aerio *Terraria *Cargo *DocGod *Dark Hole *Scarab *Diamond X *SpiderBear *Ganturo *DiamondLord *EnerDroid *Magician *Enericción *Overcharge *Sphinx *Scorpio *Octo Fusion Forms Fusion Form is a term when two Power Forms or two other species combine into one form. A Fused Form hosts two minds into one body. Meaning that a Fusion Form works at it's full capacity if both of the minds can work with each other perfectly, with one mind being the "leader". A Fusion Form is notably more powerful than the individual forms combined. Fusion Form can be achieved by direct relatives like brother and brother, sister and brother as well as sister and sister. These pairs can only achieve Fusion Form through extreme hard work and excellent combination work. It is also said that the pairing must trust each other for 100% unless it won't work. As stated by Creator: "Only beings who have very similar DNA have the possibility to fuse together". Being brothers, X1 and X2 have the natural capability to fuse into MultiX at will. He also commented that because the Power Forms of the DocSoul are technically all related, they also have the possibility to fuse together. Though he also said that the DocSoul itself is a key factor in aiding that possibility. A Fusion Form's most notable weakness it that they are weak against mind and mental attacks. Because their new body possesses two individual minds, mind and mental attacks will disrupt their focus and may cause them lose control. Furthermore, a Fusion Form may not always possess abilities that their individual selves possesses. For example, it's currently unknown if KeyBoat retains Boat (Robot)'s connection to Creator's Boats, Key's eye changing capabilities as well as their individual respective special abilities. Fused Power Forms This is a list of known Fusion Forms currently only available in the DocSoul: *Celestial the Pharaoh, *Drox the Warrior, *SpiderLord, *Terraerio, *Dark Storm. This is a list of other known Fusion Forms not in the DocSoul: *Mariuxor, *KeyBoat, *MultiX. Trivia *A Power Form has both magical and biological qualities though isn't classified as either. **While it's true that the Doc Family experiences the biological aspects on their tenth birthday as well as the fact that is has been stated numerous times that it's "part" of their DNA. Like any Power Form user, they experience physical and mental side-effects such as becoming unconscious, tiredness and retaining some form of damage in human form. The Power Form user must "will" said transformation and cannot do so if they are unconscious or not in the right state of mind. **Any person with a Power Form has shown to "magically" transform into one even without going through a biological metamorphosis i.e. He-Man, Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom. With any transformation taking place instantaneous regardlessly. The Doc Council however can magically strip the Power Forms of their family, if such occasion arises and when the proper actions are taken beforehand. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:PowerForm Users Category:PowerForm Villains Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Concepts